Kira Aizea
Kira, 'is a Lightning Dragon Slayer, and a Phoenix Slayer. She is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a S-Class Mage. She is a member of Team Aizea, and the younger sister of Jina Aizea. She is often a model for Sorcerer Magazine because of her beauty. Appearance Kira is a slim young woman who has green eyes, with long eye lashes, and light-brown or peach hair that reaches down her waist. She used to keep her hair down, but however, just in year X791, she keeps her hair up into a ponytail. She has a curvaceous body, with large breasts. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust: 91 cm, waist:57 cm, and hip: 88 cm. She has fair skin, her pink fairy tail membership stamp is located at her left shoulder, she wears a glittery-blue top and a gold belt, to keep her skirt up. Personality Kira is a kind, caring, wonderful and a sweet girl, who loves her friends very much and is able to sacrifice herself for them. She is strong and athletic, and is good at cooking. Kira is well-known because of her strong usage of two lost slaying magic, Dragon and Phoenix slayer magic. She is known as "The Phoenix Reaper", and "The Phoenix Demon". However, when she gained these nicknames, this causes her to be an extremely feared person. To be an feared person, Jina thought that how would a beautiful person like Kira would be feared? Apparently, A lacrima, no not a dragon lacrima is placed inside her to be able to use magic. Kira is said to be born in a place where people doesn't know about, she wasn't born in earthland nor edolas. History In her earlier years, she is said to be "cruel" and called a "demon" because of her bad attitude. But how about she changed after seven years, after meeting her foster mother, she changed. Her parents abandoned her, the truth is...SHE abandoned her parents, she was sent to earthland after she abandoned her parents. She joined Fairy Tail 12 years ago, she was young, and she joined along with Cana Alberona. Kira, a girl who doesn't give up on finding her dragon who treated her as her own child, a dragon who loves her very much. Magic and Abilities '''Shadow Pheonix Slayer Magic '(影滅鳳凰魔法 Kage no Metsuhōō Mahō) Is a Caster Type Lost Magic and a very versitile magic type. It can be formed into weapons, projectiles, and traps and also allows the user to teleport and fade into the shadows. This form of Phoenix Slayer magic is ment for royalty and it is said that this magic belongs to one of the Phoenix Queens. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Scream: '''The user takes a deep breath and releases a huge laser beam of shadows out of their mouth. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Winged Clash: '''The user launches herself at the opponent and creates phoenix wings from the arms and makes them crash into the opponent. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Katana: '''The user summons a katana made of shadows. It can cut like a normal sword and can slice through steel. It also has a powerful slash attack that can be used as a projectile. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Clone: The user creates a clone of herself out of shadows to help him fight (can only summon 1) it can't use any magic though but it can glide on the floor and than pop out and unleash a shock wave of shadows. * Shadow Phoenix's Bullet Feathers: '''The user shoots out shadow feathers as fast as bullets for long ranged projectile attacks. They don't do that much damage but are good for wearing down opponents. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Bomb: '''The user creates a bomb that can be thrown and can explode and damage anything it touches. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Fist: '''The user creates shadows around his fist to enhance the power of her punches. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Kick: '''The user creates shadows around his feet to enhance the power of her kicks. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Shield: '''The user creates a shield made out of shadows. Its size can be adjusted and it can withstand most magic attacks. Advanced Spells: * '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Room: '''The user creates a room so dark that no one can see and the user will fade in the shadows not to be seen. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow-port: '''The user can teleport in a limited distance using the shadows. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Drill: '''The user creates a huge drill and shoots it at the opponent. It will spiral and impail the target. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rise: '''The user makes shadows shoot up from the ground like volcanos for surpise attacks. These shadows are usually fists or blades. Phoenix Force Spells: * '''Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Twin Blades: '''The user summons to large scimitars that can break mountains. It can break any defence and requires an immense amount of power to control. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Judgement: '''The user creates a giant sphere that can be thrown and the gigantic bomb will destroy anything in its path. * '''Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Scream: '''Stronger variant of the Shadow Phoenix's Scream. It has more destructive potential and requires a bigger breath. Royal Drive Spells: * '''Royal Shadow Phoenix's Splash: '''The user creates a huge shadow phoenix that will splash down on opponents and will destroy the land. * '''Royal Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rush: The user covers himself in shadows and his speed and strength is increased for an all out barrage of punches and kicks. Afterwards the opponent's body will be badly broken and bruised to the point of death. Phoenix God Spells: * Phoenix God's Apocalypse: 'This spell makes a hurricane of shadows in the air and makes them rain down in a storm of arrows. This spell can only be used 1 time per 5 years. '''Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic ' (雷影 の ドラゴン スレイヤー の 魔法 Raiei in Metsuryu in Maho) is a rare Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Slayer Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate shadows and lightning that has the power to kill dragons. The user is able to absorb shadows in the body and increase all your skills to the maximum. * '''Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no hōkō): By accumulating a lot of electricity in his mouth, stomach size user increases greatly because of the inspiration of air. Then the breaths of users playing a major attack of electricity that stuns and destroys everything in its path. * Lightning Dragon's Iron Punch(雷竜の鉄拳 Rairyū no tekken):The user engulfs his fist into electricity and then punches the opponent, causing, in addition to pure bashing damage, damage from lightning too. * Lightning Dragon's Claw '(雷竜の鉤爪 ''Rairyū no Kagizume): The user generates lightning from their fingers and unleashes them against their target with a punch. * '''Lightning Dragon's spark coffin(雷竜の点火 Rairyū no Tenka): The user absorbs lightning on the entire body which increases all his capabilities in more than 100% and covers up killing a giant with a fist. * Lightning Dragon's Battle Axe * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜咆哮 Eiryū no Hokō): By accumulating a lot of shadow in his mouth, stomach size user increases greatly because of the inspiration of air. Then the breaths of users playing a major attack of shadows that stuns and destroys everything in its path. * Shadow Dragon's Iron Punch (影竜鉄穿孔 Eiryū no Tekken): The user engulfs his fist in shadows and then punches the opponent, causing, in addition to pure bashing damage, damage caused by shadows too. * Shadow Dragon's Talon(影竜鉤爪 Eiryū no Kagizume): The user generates shadows from their feet and unleashes them against their target with a kick. * Shadow Dragon's Coffin smash(影竜点火 Eiryū no Tenka): The user absorbs shadows on the entire body which increases you all his capabilities in more than 100% and covers up killing a giant with a fist. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (ドラゴンの殺 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powefull spells achieved by an Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Lightning Shadow Eruption (ドラゴンの殺:雷影噴火 Metsuryū Ōgi: Kaminari kage funka): The user gathers lightning and shadows around you. Then rotates the shadows and lightning around himself, and with a single blow launches accumulation toward the enemy. Equipment ... Category:On going